Afterlife
by ordinaireme
Summary: Ada awal, ada akhir. Ada kelahiran dengan kematian. Tapi.. Kehidupan setelah mati? Entahlah, semasa hidupnya Aomine tak pernah percaya hal itu.


Aomine berdiri tenang di tengah pemakaman yang mulai sepi. Satu per satu payung hitam dari orang melayat meninggalkan makam baru yang basah diguyur hujan. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa tiga orang, bergeming tanpa kata seakan tak sudi meninggalkan nisan dingin itu di sana.

Aomine menepuk bahu wanita paruh baya yang manik birunya berkaca-kaca oleh air mata. Ibunya, terisak-isak di depan batu dingin itu. Ekspresi sedih tergambar jelas dalam setiap kerut wajahnya. Ingin rasanya sebuah pelukan hangat Aomine berikan pada sang bunda, namun entah perasaan apa membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Sudahlah, Bu... Tidak apa-apa," katanya lembut. Ia berusaha tetap tenang, meskipun melihat ibunya menangis membuat hatinya pedih. Tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, Aomine lalu berjongkok di samping ibunya, buku jari berkulit tan itu menyeka bulir-bulir air mata dari pipi ibundanya.

Lalu sejenak Aomine berpaling pada gadis bersurai baby pink sepunggung yang juga menangis. Aomine tak mengira gadis itu akan begitu kehilangan, mengingat orang yang meninggalkannya bukan orang yang memang pantas untuk ditangisi.

"Satsuki," panggil Aomine. "Lo janji nggak akan nangis lagi habis diputus Tetsu. Jangan nangis lagi, Satsuki." Aomine merangkul sahabat semasa kecilnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Gadis itu tetap sesenggukan.

"Dai-chan.. Dai-chan..." Nama kecil Aomine terus disebut oleh gadis itu. Tangan Momoi menggenggam erat payung yang dipakainya untuk menaungi tubuh ibu Aomine dari hujan deras yang masih mengguyur. Keheningan menyelimuti area pemakaman itu. Hanya tiga orang ditemani bunyi air hujan yang membasahi tanah dan menghujam satu-satunya payung yang tersisa di sana. Tak tahan berlama-lama di tengah kesedihan yang larut di tempat itu, Aomine berjalan menjauh.

Kedua wanita menatap batu pahat yang tegak menancap di tanah dengan kelabu mewarnai hati. Air mata masih terus mengalir di pipi. Meskipun melihatnya sendiri, kenyataan masih sebelumnya bisa diterima, ketika yang dicintai pergi.

"Momoi-san, Hikari, sudahlah, ayo kita pulang," Aomine Akio, ayah dari Ace Akademi Touou itu, akhirnya angkat bicara. Sedari tadi lelaki itu membiarkan dirinya kuyup diguyur hujan entah mengapa. Usai memberikan salam terakhir pada yang terbaring di peristirahatan abadinya, pasangan Aomine dan Momoi Satsuki meninggalkannya makam itu dengan hati tak rela. Tak rela meninggalkannya pemuda tan yang mencintai basket seakan hidupnya bergantung pada bola oranye tersebut, yang sekarang ini tubuhnya terbaring kaku di dalam tanah.

.

 ** _Rest in Peace_**

 ** _Aomine Daiki_**

 ** _December 28 2xxx_**

.

.

 **Afterlife**

 _a fic by **OrdinaryFujoshi**_

 _a **Kuroko no Basuke** fanfiction_

 _I own nothing but the story_

 _Rated T for rants and other bad words._

.

.

Ada awal, ada akhir. Ada kelahiran dengan kematian. Tapi.. Kehidupan setelah mati? Entahlah, semasa hidupnya Aomine tak pernah percaya hal itu. Tidak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalaminya sendiri. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat mereka yang menyayanginya begitu kehilangan.

Masih membekas dalam ingatan Aomine ketika ibunya nyaris pingsan mendengar kabar kematiannya. Tangis pilu wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia saat peti mati ditutup, tanda ia takkan lagi melihatnya putra semata wayangnya.

Ayahnya, yang Aomine kenal sebagai pribadi paling keras sejagat raya, diam-diam menangisi kepergiannya di dalam tidur malamnya, juga di bawah guyuran air yang menyamarkan air matanya.

.

Aomine tak pernah merasa lebih dicintai sebelumnya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Terlambat sudah.

Menyesal.

Aomine sebetulnya sangat menyesal.

Begitu dalam, sampai rasanya kalau ia bisa mati lagi, ia akan memilih itu.

Rasanya terasing berada di suatu tempat baru tanpa seorang pun yang dikenalnya. Bisa dibilang ini juga salah satu penyebab mengapa Aomine begitu menyesali kepergiannya. Tak penting, memang. Heran juga mengapa saat seperti ini ia masih juga memikirkan ego.

Beruntung akal sehatnya masih mampu mengambil alih. "Gue mikir apa, sih? Kalau nggak ada yang dikenal ya wajar saja, masa gue ngarep ada orang yang gue kenal di sini? Ngarep mereka nyusul, gitu?"

"Oi, Aho. Nggak usah ngomong sendiri, napa?" Sebuah suara yang Aomine kenal terdengar olehnya. Seringai ejekan 'cie-anak-baru' layaknya dari kakak kelas ke junior murid baru tergambar jelas di wajah pemuda, atau tepatnya arwah pemuda, bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu.

"Lo dari dulu masih ada sampe sekarang masih sama aja, Bakagami."

"Kayak lo kenal banget sama gue sih, Aho."

.

Gerakan menyikut, menjitak, dan berbagai khas lainnya ala dua pemuda remaja mewarnai pertemuan yang tak disengaja oleh dua penghuni dimensi lain dari dunia manusia itu. Dua arwah merah gelap dan biru tua yang semasa hidupnya tak kunjung terlihat akur, sekarang ini duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon besar, menatap hujan yang mulai reda.

"Lo ngapain nyusul gue, tolol," si merah membuka dialog. "Mana mati lo nggak elit lagi," lanjutnya.

Aomine terkejut. "Lo mati nge-stalk gue, Gam? Nggak banget sih lo," ledek Aomine. "Jangan-jangan malah lo penasaran sama bodi seksi gue, terus lo ngintip juga. Tobat Gam, mumpung belom _judgement day_ ," Aomine mengacak helai merah gelap rekannya.

"Yee, siapa juga yang ngestalk. Ya gue tau wajar kali! Kan gue-"

"Nggak usah boong lo. Lo tsun-tsun gitu ntar Midor nyusul loh. Setan apaan dia mah? Tuyul lumutan yang kerjaannya nyolong lucky item? Nggak kebayang gue," tawa Aomine meledak.

"Diem lo," Kagami berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"Kok lo di sini juga?" tanya si biru navy.

"Nggak boleh?" tanya Kagami galak.

"Nggak usah galak juga, Gam. Nanya doang, salah?"

"Salah. Habis lo jelek sih."

"Nggak nyambung, bego."

"Serah."

"Cih, PMS? Emang setan bisa mens? Eh, lo laki kan ya? Bisa nggak sih?"

"Sumpah lo ya, nggak idup nggak mati masih aja sama begonya. Dan nggak usah ngomongin darah lagi, please," Kagami mulai lelah berdialog dengan Aomine.

"Eh? Emang lo sekarang vampir? Dan ngomongin darah bikin lo laper?"

Telapak Kagami bertemu dahinya.

"Serius Gam, Napa? Darah emangnya nap-" Aomine berhenti sejenak. "Oh.. Iya. _Gomen_ ," katanya.

Keduanya terjebak dalam hening yang canggung. Kagami menunjuk ke suatu arah, dimana baru pahat yang nyaris seragam dengan yang lainnya, tegak berdiri di arah jam sepuluh.

.

 ** _Beloved son, friend, and teammate_**

 ** _Kagami Taiga_**

 ** _October 5, 2xxx_**

.

Bagaimana Aomine bisa lupa? Padahal ia juga di sana saat Kagami menghembuskan nafas teeakhirnya, terbaring lemah dan pucat di kasur rumah sakit yang agak terlalu kecil bagi tubuhnya. Kanker darah, atau leukemia, sebab kepergian Ace Seirin itu.

"Santai Gam, gue kan udah di sini. Nemenin lo," Aomine menjawab simpel.

"Nah, justru itu. Ngapain," nada Kagami berubah dingin dan kaku. "Sekarang, **Aho** mine Daiki, kasih tau gue kenapa lo bunuh diri."

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

 **Ordinary's Note**

OMG. Udah lamaaaaaaa banget nggak update. Fic lama terbengkalai. Huh. Tapi malah pengen baper, lalu nulis ini. Genre bukan angst lah ya? Lah karakternya udah nggak ada semua. _Aaannndd_ masih nggak tahan nulis AoKaga tanpe bego-begoannya mereka. Tetep rasanya kurang tanpa berantem. Biar ada manis-manisnya gitu-

Woke, ketemu update selanjutnya yang entah kapan. Bye-bee!

Salam Fujo, Ordinary.


End file.
